Talk:Flying orange enzymes
I am Questionable! For the entire page, there are things I am not sure of. * Do FOEs eat or absorb Blue's bullets? * Do FOEs have wings, or ears (ala Dumbo)? * Do FOEs morph two bullets into one, or conver Blue's bullets? * Are FOEs correctly named in the Professor's notes? * What does the Trivia actually mean? * Why am I asking all of these questions? * Do I expect you to have all of the answers? * Whll my drills pierce your heavens? * Will I ever stop talking? * Am I actually --Matacorn at 03:02, on March 13, 2011 (UTC)? : LOL. That actually is true. I have no idea what that Trivia is supposed to mean. I'm not the one who created that page, however, so I guess we'll just have that person clarify it, or maybe it should just be removed. : Since they made that burping noise when shooting out bullets of their own, I always assumed the Flying Orange Enzymes ate the bullets in their mouth rather than absorbing them. From the looks of the picture, it seems that the wings are attached to their mask/helmet things, so they're not really ears that flop on the side of their heads like Dumbo or whatever. : I was pretty sure that the notes of the Professor referred to them as "Flying Orange Enzymes", but seeing how I tend to misinterpret things, maybe I am wrong. : Well, would that answer some of your questions, perhaps? =D Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 05:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) But if we remove the Trivia section, where will we put all trivial things? Just kidding, I before believed the Trivia section was for putting references to other creatures, or odd things the creature does. That's what I believed the Trivia section to do. And no, the Professor does not refer to the name of this Enzyme as flying. He does refer to the Dodge Orange Enzyme as Dodge, but no other names. I just made up the other names. And to anwer Matacorn's questions: *Eat *Ears *Morph *No, only Dodge is named *To place odd things the creature does odd, and references to other things the creature has in reality or fiction (I.E. The Bearded Man is a reference to Mario) *Why am I answering all your questions? *Yes *I don't know *No *Yeah Do those answer your questions (okay, I just put in the answers for fun)? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, if the Professor doesn't refer to them as "Flying", what does he call them, then? (Does this mean there should be the Template:Unnamed in there?) : And by the way, "removing the trivia" was just a suggestion. I'm not telling you to go remove it, but it made no sense to me whatsoever when I read that. Yeah...does that give you any hints? Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 18:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, the creator of the Nitrome Wiki probably added the section to articles becuase other wiki's had them. Brickipedia, Wookipedia, Kirby Wiki, various other wiki's. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 20:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC)